Roseto
by Rin Tao
Summary: Una joven le vende una flor a Gokudera pero eta flor no es normal y traera algunas desventuras para el joven peliplata (mal summary pero denle una oportunidad)


**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Roseto**

Era una mañana bastante agitada y un joven peliplateado caminaba con prisa por las calles de la ciudad esquivando a los transeuntes para poder llegar a tiempo a su escuela, doblo en la esquina y justo cuando iba a llegar al enorme edificio que se alzaba formidablemente frente a él una joven algo desaliñada lo tomo por la manga de el sueter del uniforme

-Joven porfavor compreme una flor-pidio la joven

-¡Mujer sueltame!-dijo el de ojos esmeralda

-Por favor, es la ultima que debo vender-suplico la chica sin soltar uniforme del chico el cual chasqueo la lengua y saco algo de dinero dandoselo a la jove la cual lo recibio y a cambio le entrego una pequeña maseta con una preciosa rosa roja en ella

-Gracias-dijo la joven antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer entre la multitud, el joven despues de tomar la flor se dirigio al edificio pues no queria tener problemas inecesarios con el terco prefecto acargo de la diciplina en su escuela, llego con rapidez al salon que le correspondia y dejo la maseta en su escritorio para despues ir a platicar con un castaño y a discutir con un joven pelinegro de sonrisa enorme

El dia transcurrio normal para el joven peliplateado y cuando llego la hora de irse a casa el joven solo tomo sus cosas, la maseta y salio del lugar caminaba a pasos apresurados pues deia preparar algunas cosas para ayudar a su "Jefe" -"Hey! ten Cuidado"-escucho el joven una femenina voz pero ya que no habia nadie alrededor pensó que lo habia imaginado, al llegar a su casa dejo la planta en la mesa que se encontraba en su sala, el joven se sentia algo cansado ya que ese dia estuvo tratando de hacer al "idiota del beisbol" y a "cabeza de cesped"se les quedaran aunque fuera unos pocos conocimientos acerca de la historia de Vongola

-¡Hey! ¡Tengo sed! ¡Hey! ¡Dame agua!-se escucho una voz femenina en la casa haciendo que el joven buscara de donde provenia pero no encontraba de donde povenia la extraña voz

-¡Hey! !Dame agua!-escucho el joven justo cuando pasaba por la sala, el joven comenzo a buscar por su sala pero no encontro a nadie

-¡Aqui pedazode tonto!-grito la voz de nuevoy el joven poso su vista con algo inseguridad en la flor roja que estaba sobre su mesa

-¡Hasta que me haces caso!-grito la flor mientras se movia levemente hacia los lados

-Tu ... estas .. Hablando-dijo sorprendiodo el chico

-Por supuesto que estoy hablando-dijo la flor, haciendolo sonar como lo mas normal del mundo

-Pero eres una planta ...¡Eres una forma de vida alienigena!-dijo

-¡Por supuesto que no! yo no soy un alienigena soy terricola-dijo la flor,de ahi comenzouna discucion entre la rosa y el peliplata, la planta le aseguraba al chico que era originaria de la Tierra mientrasque el joven neciamente se negaba a creerle

-¡Bueno como sea! ¡Lo unico importante aqui es que apartir de ahora debes cuidar de mi!-le grito laflor exasperada por no poder hacerle entender al chico que ella no era un ser interplanetario,el joven la miro con eje de duda en el rostro

-Si me cuidas bien y ademas descubres como hacer que mi verdadera apariencia se muestre tendras una gran recompensa-dijo la rosa, el joven acepto el trato no por el premio si no por la curiosidad que le daba descubrir todo acerca de esa extraña planta,El joven comenzo aregresar acasaun pocomas temprano para cuidar de la planta,sus amigos se extrañaron un poco por su cambio de comportamiento ya que antes se la pasaba al lado del Decimo y ahora se desaparecia misteriosamente, con el pasar de los días elinteres del chico por la planta crecio ya que apesar de haber estadoarduamente investigando no habia podido encontrar nada hacerca de ese curioso especimen,un dia mientras hacia un trabajo para manualidades (o artes) se corto la mano con el cuter que estaba ocupando y al quitar la mano violentamente hizo que algunas gotasde su sandre cayeran en la rosa la flor encuanto la sangre toco sus petalos y hojas comenzo a brillar,el joven que se apretaba la mano para detener la hemorragia mirola extrañaluz color carmesí que desprendia la planta,a los pocos segundos la luz desaparecio dejando al joven sorprendido ya que en donde se supone estaria la rosa ahora se encontraba una diminuta joven pelirroja de ojos camin, piel blanca y un curioso vestido que parecia estar hecho con petalos de color rojo ademas en susmanos y pies tenia enredado lo que parecian ser tallos verdes con algunas espinas

-¿Pero que..?-pregunto el peliplatinado conlos ojos muy abiertos, la diminuta chica camino hacia donde estaba Gokudera, salto de la mesa y "planeo" hasta que llego a la mano del chico

-Muestrame-dijo refiriendose obviamente a su mano,el peliplateado lo hizo y miro como la diminuta joven lamia la herida desapareciendo todo rastro de esta

-¡Listo!-dijo la peliroja mientras lamia un rastro de sangre que habia quedado en lacomisura de sus labio, el joven se habia quedado sin palabras al presenciar todo aquello en tan corto lapso de tiempo

-y ¿No vas a decir nada Hayato?-pregunto la peliroja conuna gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Encerio eres un Alienigena-dijo Gokudera y enseguida la chica dio pequeños saltos en forma de reproche

-¡Otra vez con lo de los Aliens! !Que no soy un Alien!-grito la joven

-Entonces ¿Que eres?-pregunto

-mm... no lo se posiblemente sea una ninfa o un hada -respondio pensativa

-Bueno y ahora que estas así ¿que vas a hacer?-pregunto Gokudera manteniendo la calma

-Me quedare contigo obviamente, por cierto no te he dicho mi nombrey eso que es muy lindo-dijo con una sonrisa -Mi nombre es Rosette o Rose como quieras llamarme-dijo presentandose haciendo un ademan de reverencia

-Gokudera Hayato -dijo mirando fijamente a la pequeña señorita frente a él

-Supongoque ahora querras tu recompenza ¿no?-pregunto conuna gran sonrisa - Bueno pues ... puedes pedir cualquier cosa incluso puedes pedir que alguien vuelva a la vida aunque tiene que habermuerto recientementeporque sino...ugh no quiero imaginarlo-termino de hablar

-Por ahora no tengo ningun deseo planta-dijo

-¿¡Eh!? perotodos tienen un deseo como ser ricos, enamorar a alguien inalcanzable incluso ser la persona mas atractiva del mundo-dijo Rosette

-No tengo ningun deseo pero si deseas darme algo permiteme disecarte para estudiarte-dijo el peliplateado mientras estiraba la mano en direccion a la peliroja

-¡Ieeee!-grito Rosette y comenzo a correr hacia la maceta vacia que estaba en la mesa

-No tienes que alterarte tanto solo bromeaba-dijo el chico mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

-¡Que malo!-se quejo la chica -Bueno da igual me quedare contigo hasta que pidas un deseo-dijo con determinacion la diminuta jovencita

-Haz lo que quieras-respondio Gokudera, la pequeña peliroja asintio con la cabeza y por los siguientes dias hizo de la casa de Gokudera su patio de juegos lo cual enfado a gokudera que decidio que lo mejor seria llevarse a la chica con el a la escuela pero mantenerla oculta así que a la mañana siguiente apesar de las negativas de Rosette, Gokudera la tomo y la metio en la mochila y la cerro con rapidez impidiendo que la chica se escapara, la pelirroja daba golpes con toda su fuerza para poder salir de allí pero por desgracia no tenia la suficiente fuerza por lo que se sento sobre uno de los cuadernos del joven y decidio esperar a que el chico la dejara salir pero gokudera era rapido para sacar sus cosas y cerrar la mochila por lo que ella no tenia momento para escapar, pero en una de esas veces Gokudera dejo un pequeño espacio abierto

-¡Por ahí!-dijo y se acerco primero observo hacia afuera y se encontro con un gigante castaño que parecia no irle nada bien en clase, la pelirroja comenzo a salir pero cuando iba por la cadera se atoro, comenzo a retorserse para salir pero no podia zafarse si no es porque un chico accidentalmente pateo la maleta por salir apresurado en cuanto el maestro pronuncio "Pueden salir" se hubiera quedado allí, en cuanto la diminuta joven estuvo fuera de su prision de tela se escondio tras la pata de una de las mesas y observo como el peliplata le gritaba a otro muchacho que al parecer era el que habia pateado la mochila

-Gracias-dijo la joven en voz baja -bien ahora inevestiguemos este lugar-dijo y con sumo cuidado salio por la puerta sin darse cuenta que un misterioso bebé vestido con traje la oservaba algo interesado

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado

esta historia sera de 2 o tres capitulos

no se porque mi mente me da historias nuevas cuando estoy escribiendo otras pero bueno no hace mal hacerlas o eso creo

en cuanto pueda subo la continuacion

espero su opinion

Sayo!


End file.
